Confusion
by Grey Tulip
Summary: Usagi is unsure about her relationship with Mamoru. Rei offers her help. Nothing to unusual, you should think. Then how did they get in this mess? Rei x Usagi
1. Prelude

Rei looked at the paper in front of her, frowning. Here they were at yet another senshi meeting, this time at Motoko's, and all they did was doing homework. Or, more precisely, she was doing homework. Ami had finished hers about an hour ago, Minako was talking to Motoko about some boys they had met, and Usagi was rummaging through the fridge on the search for ice cream. Deciding that it was no use to try finishing her homework when everybody was doing something else, especially since she would rather do something with her friends anyways, she closed her textbook and went over to Usagi to tease her a bit.

"We've got no more ice cream, odango atama. Honestly, do you do anything else but eat all day long?", she asked, a smirk appearing on her face. As expected, Usagi turned around to her with a pout on her face.

"You're so mean, Rei", she exclaimed. It had grown to be their habit with time. Usagi could tell Rei did not mean to hurt her with her teasing, but their constant bickering had kind of a bonding effect on both of them, so they kept it up.

"I'm just telling the truth", Rei stated, upon which Usagi started to tear up, adding a lip quiver for the dramatic effect. "Stop being such a crybaby, you're not fooling anybody", Rei added coolly. Usagi tried to swat her, but tripped over her own feet, falling straight past Rei, who caught her in the last moment. However the impact on her arms was too much, sending both of them toppling over each other and onto the floor, leaving Rei to lie on to of Usagi.

"You're such a klutz, Usagi", she sighed, getting up to dust herself off.

"and I thought you liked being on top", Usagi said, in a whiny tone that seemed completely unfitting for what she was implying. Rei was shell-shocked. This was so completely unlike Usagi that she contemplated for a moment whether it was really Usagi who was standing in front of her or some kind of doppelganger. Usagi meanwhile enjoyed the feeling of her victory. She never managed to fluster Rei, while Rei did that to her all the time. Now, however, Rei seemed at a struggle for words. Or maybe not.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Usagi? You certainly shouldn't be flirting with your senshi", Rei said, the smirk reappearing on her face. "Plus, you have a future to look forward to with Mamoru, don't you?", she added. A shadow fell across Usagi's face, unnoticed by any of the others, but standing in front of Usagi and knowing her so well, Rei saw it clearly. Instinctively knowing that Usagi would not want any of the other inner senshi hearing this, she called out to them: "It's pretty late by now, Usagi and I are going home, if you're okay with that?" Saying a quick goodbye, they left the building. When they reached the next corner and were sure none of the others were going to hear them, Rei asked:

"Come on, Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", she answered, but her answer seemed forced, and it was a lie that Rei easily saw through.

"You were totally tensed up when I spoke to you about the future. Something about it bothering you? A little bit intimidating maybe, being princess and all?", she asked.

Usagi nodded, then she started to cry, earnestly this time. Rei embraced her tenderly, letting her cry on her shoulder. A few minutes later when her sobs had died down, Usagi started to talk, still clutching to Rei.

"I don't know if I want this future. I seemed to be so happy with Mamoru in the future, and I really like him but I'm not sure if I like him that way, but I can't really choose, and… I feel like I'm sitting in a golden cage. You can do what you want, but if I break away from my future, it will kill Chibiusa, and maybe the world will surrender to some evil force and…" She broke down sobbing again.

"Usagi", Rei said, lifting the girl's chin to look her straight in the eyes. A tingly feeling built in her stomach, but she dismissed it. "You are the princess, you do what you want and what you need to. If Chibiusa were not to be born we never could have met her, right? And you said you are not sure whether you love Mamoru or not. Why don't you just give him a chance? And if you feel pressured in any way by anyone, I'll be there for you. Not as your senshi, but as your friend."

"Thank you." Usagi sniffed loudly, then steadied herself. Rei smiled at her reassuringly.

"You'll be fine, trust me." That said, she released Usagi from her arms, and they walked on in a comfortable silence.

"I'll see you later", Rei said casually when they passed Usagi's home. "And if you have a problem of any kind, just come by." Then, both to lighten the mood and because she could not refrain herself, she added: "And don't eat too much ice cream, or you'll become even fatter."

The reaction came just as expected: "Are you saying I'm fat? Rei, you meanie!" She gave Rei an indignant pout, then bounded up the stairs to the door. Rei grinned. That was so typically Usagi!

Despite the snide remark at the end, she had meant what she had said. Little did she know that Usagi would have to take her up on her offer the next day already.

"What?", Usagi asked Mamoru, shell-shocked. He had been sweet to her all day, they had been out to a park and later for some food at a cozy little restaurant. He had been the perfect gentleman, too, and for a moment she had believed she truly could love him. But now that he had asked, she was not sure anymore. He had been shy about it, saying he did not want to pressure her and all, but still. She had definitely not expected him to ask her that. Whether she would like to take their relationship to the next level. Of course she knew what that meant. And it frightened her. Not because she was actually afraid it would hurt, but because she was not sure whether she wanted to do that with him. If so, certainly not now. She was still so new to their relationship emotionally.

"Sorry, gotta go", she said, stumbling out of his grip, during which she somehow managed not to fall over her own feet, then practically running down the street, disappearing around a corner in a way that told Mamoru clearly she would not thank him if he followed her. So he did not, but instead sat down on a bench. All he could do now was thinking about what he had done wrong, then of a way to say sorry. He could not deny he really loved her, and he wanted to be with her. But she seemed so hesitant with him, and if anything, today had proven that to him. He could see she was still unsure about their relationship. Maybe if he could find a way to woe her…

Out on the street Usagi meanwhile finally realized she had no idea where to go. She had told her parents she was staying at Mamoru's, so if she went home now they would ask questions she was not ready to answer right now. Then she remembered what Rei had said: "If you have a problem just come by." And she definitely had a problem, so she would be glad to have someone to talk to. To decided, she made her way to the shrine as fast as possible.

Rei felt slightly woozy. It was her grandfather's birthday, so when he had insisted that she should drink a glass (or two, or three) of wine with him, she could hardly refuse him like she usually would have done, as her tolerance was literally zero. So when the doorbell rang, and she opened the door to reveal a completely hysterical Usagi, she was in no real state to help. Still, she tried her best. She had promised, after all, and besides she would always help her friend in such a situation, no matter her own condition.

So she led Usagi into her room, pointing to her bed. "Sit down", she said. "Now tell me what's wrong." She still felt off kilter, but helping her distressed friend was more important now.

"Mamoru… he said he wanted to…" Usagi looked as if she would choke on the words, "Take our relationship further." She smiled sadly. "The worst part is that I can hardly blame him. We've been together for nearly a year now. He moved on with our relationship, but I… I'm just not sure. Right now, I feel like I'm only leading him on", she confessed, sobbing.

"It's okay, calm down. I'm here with you", Rei said, wrapping her arms around the crying girl. "You're only leading him on if you're sure you don't like him. Until then, you're giving him a chance." Usagi nodded.

"Can I stay?", she asked weakly.

"Sure you can", Rei answered reassuringly.

"Thank you", Usagi said, in a way that somehow made Rei's heart flutter. Then she lifted her eyes up to Rei, giving her a small peck on the lips as assign of gratitude. At This, the small bit of control that still reigned Rei's dazed mind evaporated. Instead of letting go as she usually would have done, Rei pulled Usagi in for another kiss, except this one was far more than just a friendly peck on the lips. It was searing, demanding, making Usagi moan lightly. Rei could not explain what she felt now or why, and the more logical part of her told her desperately to put a stop to what she was doing right now, but the need that suddenly started to burn inside her stomach knew to do exactly the contrary.

Usagi meanwhile let the feeling that surged through her body quench the confusion in her mind. She knew this was wrong to Mamoru, who was still her boyfriend after all, wrong to Rei, who was clearly drunk, and she knew that she might regret this in the morning, but she could not bring herself to care right then. It felt good, it soothed and distracted her spinning mind, and that was all she needed to know right then.

Heated up as they were, it did not take them long to discard their clothing. In a daze they let their hands wander all over each other's body, both marveling at the others soft curves. It was Rei who took the first step, pinning Usagi onto the bed and slowly beginning to kiss her right breast. A low, breathless moan rippled from Usagi's throat. It was all the encouragement Rei needed, as she slowly began to suck on the girls breast, nibbling on her nipple and enjoying the feeling of Usagi writhing underneath her.

After she had given both her breasts enough treatment, Rei came up again, kissing Usagi fiercely, almost forcing her tongue into the other's mouth (not that Usagi minded, on the contrary), before kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point enough to make her squirm in pleasure. Seeing that she had left a big hickey let her feel guilty for a moment, knowing that there was no way not to notice this, but then shoved the thought aside. Usagi would just have to wear a scarf. There was no way she would stop now, she thought as her hand moved down between Usagi's legs, slowly stroking her most sensitive part.

A slight whimper fell from Usagi's lips, but was immediately drowned out by Rei pressing her lips against them. Usagi tensed for a moment and bit her lower lip in discomfort as one of Rei's fingers slowly slid inside her. She had never allowed herself to touch down there, so this was a completely new experience for her. It only took her a few moments to adjust herself to the new feeling, then she relaxed, moaning deeply into Rei's mouth, thus giving her a sign to continue. So she did.

Given the fact that she was emotionally charged and, as it was her first time, overpowered by the strength of her feelings, it only took Usagi a short time to reach her peak. Crying out loudly (at which Rei was very glad her grandfather slept like a dead man when he had drunken something) Usagi came, shuddering in bliss while aching her back off the covers, then slumping back down, exhausted. She looked so beautiful right then that Rei gave her another kiss onto the lips, not heated, but loving this time, without even questioning why she did it.

A moment later, both were sound asleep, their limbs entwined.


	2. Advice

_Thanks for the appreciation, first of all. Special thanks to Revolving Dragunov for their extensive advice on how to improve both my writing and storytelling. I really appreciate that. I usually add the reviews I mention, but in this case that might be a bit much, so I would rather not. I may not be able to evaporate all my mistakes from my writing straight away, but I will try my best to heed the advice given. I will most likely continue making some mistakes and I am always glad for constructive criticism. That said, on with the story._

* * *

Blinking, Rei woke up. It took her a few moments to realize she could not move her left arm and another to see that it was pinned under a very naked Usagi. What frightened her most, however, was that her first thought looking at Usagi was neither "Shit", nor "How on earth did I end up here" or "What happened" but "Sexy". Then that her memories came rushing back. A low tingling had made itself known in her nether regions in before already, and remembering everything that had happened last night certainly did not lessen it. She groaned. Her head felt like it was about to explode every minute now, her left arm had lost every bit of feeling, but most of all she had slept with her friend who happened to be the moon princess, who currently had a boyfriend, who had been devastated which she had taken advantage of, and all she could think about was repeating last night.

Usagi woke slowly, and it took her a few moments to take in her surroundings. When she did, she realized that what went through her mind had not been a disturbing dream but was, in fact, quite real. Rei lay across from her, hair disheveled, gazing at her with what could only be described as a hungry look. Usagi quickly averted her eyes, then darted out of the bed as fast as possible, immediately pulling her clothes back on. Looking at the wall, she said: "This shouldn't have happened. I'm with Mamoru. I'm supposed to be. Just forget everything that happened." Still looking at the wall, she added: "I'll show myself out."

"Fine", Rei answered. She should have been happy that Usagi was willing to just forget what had happened, but somehow she was not. She tried to write it off to her horniness, but that did not cut it. She could not deny she was sad (disappointed?) that Usagi was able to just ignore what had happened between them. She could not. And somehow it did not seem so very ridiculous to her anymore to think she could be attracted to her. The thought hurt, as it seemed Usagi had not been incredibly happy to wake up next to her, so she most likely would not want anything from her. Right now, she refused to think of it as anything else than a physical attraction. That was something she could hardly deny, given the growing ache between her legs.

As she walked into the kitchen she realized she had really woken up late. Whereas usually she would prepare breakfast for her grandfather and herself, today it was already on the table. Her grandfather beckoned her over. He smiled cheerfully, but seemed to notice she was not in the best mood, so he left it at that and stopped trying to talk to her. Rei simply sighed, defeated.

"Remind me to never drink alcohol again. Ever!" Her granddad looked at her confused.

"You don't look like you're having too much of a headache. What happened? Alcohol loosened your tongue?"

Rei laughed darkly. "Something along those lines." Though really it was rather her libido that was loosened than her tongue.

"Don't worry. Whatever happened, it could only have been something you wanted to anyways, but were too shy to actually do." At this, Rei nearly choked on her bread.

"You got to be kidding me", she spluttered. She most likely had not wanted to sleep with her best friend. They were bickering, they had fun together, they met with the other Senshi, they fought together. Never before had she felt the need to… Rei felt her cheeks starting to burn a bright red at the thought. The worst thing was that now she just could not seem to get her mind off the previous evening. She would give a lot now to just forget what had happened, but she knew for a fact she would never be able to look at Usagi again without imagining her naked. And she had wanted this? Certainly not!

"I never wanted to sleep with my friend", she mumbled under her breath, thinking she was silent enough so her grandfather could not hear her. She was wrong.

"I always knew you and Yuuichirou would get together someday", he said, smiling at her.

"What?", Rei asked, dumbfounded. "No!" She never thought about that in before either, he was only a friend to her. But then, so was Usagi, the difference only being that right now she had absolutely no problems imagining Usagi and herself doing naughty… things. "No, I just…" why on earth had she felt the need to voice her thoughts? Now it was only a matter of time until her grandfather would connect the dots. Suddenly she felt headache approaching that had absolutely nothing to do with the wine she drank yesterday, but rather with the fact that she had no idea what to do.

"I'm going to the shrine to ask the fire for advice", she said over the shoulder to her granddad, then left the room in a hurry. She knew she should not use the fire to solve her personal problems, but right now she needed some advice rather desperately, and after all everything concerning Usagi concerned the rest of the world, too. So she sat down to meditate. It took her a while to clear her mind from any distracting thoughts, mainly about the previous night, but with all the experience she had gained over time she somehow still managed to. A moment later, she fell into a trance.

* * *

_She stood on a high building overlooking Crystal Tokyo._

She stood in the dark.

_She stood in front of Usagi and Mamoru, now king and queen. _

She stood in front of two figures, herself and Usagi, embracing in the dark.

_She looked at Usagi holding Chibiusa in her arms._

She looked at Usagi holding what seemed like a big question mark.

_She saw Usagi and Mamoru walking among flowers, holding hands, Chibiusa tagging along._

She saw herself and Usagi walking in a slight embrace.

_She saw all of the Senshi together sitting around Usagi and Mamoru, joking together._

She saw herself and Usagi surrounded by the Senshi, but at the same time she was uncertain whether they really were there.

_She saw the moon merge with the calm blue and green of the earth, making them shine a low blue._

She saw the moon merge with the fiery red of the mars, both shining in a reddish light.

* * *

Slowly, she reawakened from her daze. Now what on earth was that? She had seen the future that Crystal Tokyo promised, and the other? Was a future that revolved around her and Usagi that she knew nothing about. There were so many uncertainties to it that the only thing she really knew was that it was a possibility of a future that might happen should she try to pursue Usagi and Usagi would go along with it.

It was a warning. Was she willing to sacrifice the save and happy future of Crystal Tokyo for an uncertain come out? And was it really her decision?

She knew for a fact that if Usagi decided that she did not want Crystal Tokyo, she would support her. But did she herself even want something more than friendship? Her body was quite certain of that, but in her mind, she was not so sure. Usagi had been her friend for quite some time now, and she had never felt the need to be something more.

Groaning, Rei stood up and walked over to her room. Confused or not, she would prefer to change her bedcovers rather than having someone else see them.

* * *

Usagi stumbled down the stairs that led to the shrine, her mind racing a mile a minute. What on earth could she do? She needed someone to talk to, desperately so, but who? Normally she would have talked to Rei, but seeing that she was part of the problem she would rather not. The same applied for Mamoru. She would rather not talk to any of the other Senshi, as she was unsure on how they would react concerning destiny and such. She most certainly would not tell her parents, that went way beyond embarrassing and she also knew for a fact that her mother would throw a fit if she found out that Usagi had given her virginity away for a little bit of comfort. Her brother would tell everyone. She even briefly considered telling Motoki, but he would not be able to keep quiet in front of Mamoru. That left her with one last option. They had grown apart a bit since she had become Sailor Moon, but they were still good friends, and it was not far away.

Quickly, she typed a short message into her handy: "Hey, Naru, can I come by? Urgent emergency! Usagi" That had to be enough info.

Sure enough, a few moments later she got an answer: "Hey Usagi! I'm home, and my parents said it's okay you drop by. Later, Naru" Breathing out a sigh of relief, Usagi walked over to Naru's house.

Naru opened the front door before Usagi could even knock. "Hey", Naru smiled at her crookedly, "Come up." Without waiting for any further responses, Naru walked up the stairs to her room leaving Usagi to trail behind. Once they had closed the door and settled down on the couch, Naru asked:

"So, girl, what's up? You have a reason to drop at ten in the morning, I presume?"

Usagi simply nodded. "I…", she stopped, took at deep breath and started a new approach. "You know… things between me and Mamoru aren't always best and yesterday he asked me if I…" Why on earth was it still a big deal to say that when compared to everything that had happened afterwards it was absolutely nothing? "If I wanted to take our relationship further, and I didn't want to, and then I ran away, and I needed support, so I went to Rei, and I told her everything, and she was drunk but she still listened to me and…" Usagi broke off. The words had simply started to flow out of her, but now that the worst part came her mind was blank.

"You had a fight?", Naru asked, trying to help her along. Usagi simply wished that was all she had to worry about was a fight.

"No, I… I took advantage of how wasted she was… I needed comfort and I… I slept with her." Finally, thankfully, that was out. Naru seemed to be less shocked that Usagi had imagined.

"That can be awkward, sure, but, she's your friend, right? It ain't such a big deal." Usagi thought she had heard wrong.

"Not a big deal?"

"So you two slept in one bed, so what?", Naru asked, clearly startled. It was then that Usagi understood. Naru was simply too innocent for her own good. The already huge blush on her cheeks intensifying, Usagi mumbled:

"We did not only sleep that night."

Naru looked at her, the gears inside her head turning. Then the meaning of what Usagi had said hit her. "Oh god!", was all she could say before she went silent. She needed some time to stomach the information that her longtime friend had slept with a girl and friend because she was in a loss for comfort. After a few moments, she looked up at Usagi's face that looked at her insecurely. Then, Usagi's bubbly personality kicked in and the girl screamed, panicked:

"What on earth do I do now?"

Meanwhile, Naru's mind had settled enough to respond.

"Did you want this? Her?", she clarified.

"I… I had never thought about it before. I don't know. I'm still not sure whether I want to be with Mamoru. It was… nice, with Rei", she admitted shyly, "but it could be merely physical. I… I just don't know."

As she walked to the Senshi meeting, those words were still on her mind. "I just don't know." And she did not. And until she did, she would act the same as always.


	3. Confusion and Denial

Minako smiled as Usagi entered the room last and sat down next to Mamoru, taking his hand into hers. Being the princess of Venus she liked to see a loving relationship, and the way Mamoru looked at his girlfriend right now confirmed it was just what it seemed to be: they were totally devoted to each other. He lent over to Usagi and kissed her lightly. It was then that Minako sensed the mood of someone else in the room change. Rei sat at the far end of the room and watched the kissing pair with a strange look. Minako could easily determine anger. It was an emotion she knew Rei often used to conceal her real emotions, and thus she paid it no heed. More interesting were the underlying emotions. There was envy in her eyes, something Minako guessed was born from the fact Rei herself was not in a relationship at the moment. What surprised her most, however, was the look of longing in her eyes. It was the kind of stare you would give someone you wanted to ravish rather now than later. It was not only that, but something that went far beyond sexual needs and she could find no other explanation than the one Rei had fallen in love. Though she knew the brief period of dating Mamoru had left no significant feelings behind, something had obviously changed that.

* * *

Rei's thoughts meanwhile raced a mile a minute.

'Damn', she thought, 'why do I suddenly want to be in Usagi's arms like Mamoru is now? So there was last night, and I can hardly say I did not like it, but really it was born out of my drinking, and it is not like I want anything other than sex from her. Which is bad enough already. But wanting her to simply hold and kiss me? I am not falling for her!' Unbidden, another thought wormed its way into her mind. 'If I do not want anything but friendship from her, then why do I feel like shooting Mamoru into space?' Rei groaned at those thoughts. She tried in vain to shove the disturbing picture of Usagi naked in bed with Mamoru out of her mind. She suddenly felt possessive. Nobody but her should touch her princess in that way. Just that this was impossible. Even though she herself approached the point where she was willing to admit she wanted to be more to Usagi than just her best friend, the chance that Usagi felt the same was next to inexistent. Looking over at Mamoru and her, she could easily see Usagi pulling him in closer, kissing him with everything she had. It seemed like they were adamant to make out right here, in front of everyone. 'God please no', Rei thought, but could not stop herself from watching Usagi. Suddenly she felt sick.

"I don't feel good", she said to Makoto who sat next to her, "I'm gonna go home." That said, she hastened to the door and outside.

* * *

Usagi was rudely awakened from her thoughts by the sound of the door going. She had been kissing Mamoru, but her thoughts had been elsewhere. Somehow, it just did not feel right kissing him. She had acted like she usually did for only half an hour and already knew that staying with Mamoru was not what she wanted.

"Where did Rei go?", she asked Ami, who shrugged.

"She said she didn't feel good. I think she's bluffing, but don't ask."

Usagi could not shake the thought that she should know why, that it had something to do with last night. Was she uncomfortable around her? It was not unlikely, after all you do usually not sleep with your friends. She still had to apologize for taking advantage of Rei's drunken state. She did not understand yet what had driven her to sleep with Rei. She could hardly deny that she radiated a wild, fiery beauty, but she had never before felt the urge to sleep with her, or any other girl for that matter.

Out of the blue images of the last night floated to the surface of her consciousness. Rei naked, face flushed. Her soft hands. Heated kisses. The feeling of her skin.

Unconsciously she crossed her legs, feeling very aroused. It was true that she never had felt this urge before, but she most certainly felt it now. She could hardly contain her excitement at the thought of cupping Rei's hot, wet pussy with her hand and slowly sinking... She had to stop thinking about this. …and listening to her moans as she came closer and closer to reaching...

"Everything alright, Usa?", Mamoru asked, rising her out of her naughty thoughts.

"Yes, yes I'm okay", she said. Her voice sounded too high-pitched, too jittery even to her own ears. "I just need to use the toilet real bad", she said, rushing off, hoping that nobody saw how she ran with her legs slightly further apart as to not brush her most sensitive area. Quickly she closed the bathroom door and went to the sink, splashing cold water into her face repeatedly to cool her raging hormones down.

"Look, someone's horny", Minako whispered to Makoto, grinning slightly, "You've seen the way she moves? She is totally hot and bothered", she grinned. Makoto just groaned.

"You're sure you're the Sailor of love and not the Sailor of sex? Now I only get disturbing pictures of Usagi and Mamoru getting all down and dirty."

Ignoring Makoto's reluctance to talk about Usagi's love life, Minako continued: "You think they already did it? They seem to be so close."

Makoto sighed exasperated. "Honestly, Minako, there are things I don't wanna know. What Usagi and Mamoru may or may not do at night is one of those things."

"I'll just ask Mamoru", Minako said cheerfully and strolled over to Mamoru, leaving Makoto to contemplate whether the girl felt any shame whatsoever.

Usagi meanwhile had finally managed to calm down. This was a onetime thing. All she wanted from Rei was friendship. Seeing as he was not the one for her, she would bid Mamoru a civil goodbye and find a some nice guy. A least, that was the plan.

But then she overheard Minako's conversation with Mamoru. She had not heard everything, but enough to know that he would only think she had changed her mind, and if she told him that she had not, he would want to know whom she had thought about instead. She could not break up with him now. Sighing, she decided to put that second and to apologize to Rei first.

Having made up her mind, she left the Senshi meeting too and made her way to the shrine.

* * *

Rei walked down the streets without any destination in mind. She simply walked for the purpose of walking. She had to sort out her thoughts, find out how she felt about this whole incident. Her body wanted her desperately to repeat what had happened the night before, she knew that much from the low tingling that made itself known between her legs even now. But in her mind, she was more reluctant. She wanted to keep Usagi as her friend, not as a fuck buddy, so she would not attempt anything in that direction. But then there was the burning jealousy that she had felt when Usagi had been kissing Mamoru. She wanted her body, but it seemed like that was not the only thing, which only left two options: either she was obsessing and wanted Usagi all to herself, which was kind of a creepy thought, but maybe better that the second option, that she had fallen in love with her princess. She would much rather be a creeper than hopelessly in love.

She needed something to take her mind of Usagi, so when a few streets away that she came across a little diner, where a rather handsome young man sat alone at a desk and seemed like he was not waiting for anybody she just thought talking to him might be a good idea. While she usually was not one to just sit down next to some guy she did not even know, today it seemed like just the right thing to do to take her mind of everything else.

"May I sit here?", she asked him, knowing full well that, as he was not waiting for anybody, he would say yes.

"Sure", he said, smiling at her. She talked to him for quite some time and quickly discovered he was quite a nice guy. He was funny, smart and witty, still she, frustratingly, discovered she felt absolutely no pull towards him despite the fact that she realized he was going to make a nice friend. She had no intention of dating him, even though it seemed she had managed to reel him in quite nicely as the poor guy was totally smitten with her. But every time she felt like being closer to him, Usagi's face popped up inside her mind, effectively crushing every romantic feelings towards him. What was even worse was that every once in a while she would wish it was Usagi sitting across her, looking at her with this look of complete adoration. When they said goodbye he even asked for her number and though she had no heart to deny him that, she neither had any intention of meeting him again other than as a friend.

She felt like she was more and more denying herself thinking that what she held for Usagi was only a temporary obsession. It had been easy to say so as long as it had only been about physical attraction, but the jealousy she had felt previously and the longing for Usagi's love and affection were a totally different matter. She had no idea how she had managed to fall for Usagi in less than a day's time, she assumed that those feelings had lain dormant within her for quite some time, only to be awakened by the close proximity the previous night, but frankly she did not care about the why. All she knew and cared about was how impossible it seemed her feelings were requited. But she knew she would take her chances and all she was going to get and cling to the bit of hope she still held.

* * *

"You got any idea why your grandfather just congratulated me to getting laid with you?", Yuuichirou asked Rei as she came up the stairs. She nearly feel flat on her face at that. The real reason was embarrassing and for a moment she contemplated telling him a white lie, but then she realized she needed someone to confide in, desperately so, so she told him what had happened, how she felt.

"And now I don't know what to do", she said, repressing her tears. She did not cry. She rarely ever did. She would not start now. But regardless of her intentions she cried anyways, while he held her and soothed her. When the tears subsided he finally told her:

"Usagi is waiting for you in your room. She said she wanted to talk to you. Better go to the bathroom and wash your face first. You don't want her to see you've been crying." With that, he ushered her inside.

When she finally walked into her room, she saw a very nervous looking Usagi sitting on the bed. She seemed highly uncomfortable, and in the end Rei took pity in her and asked: "What brought you here?"

"I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking advantage of your drunken state", Usagi said, looking to the floor.

"Hey, Usagi, look at me", Rei said gently. Finally she looked up. "I am just as guilty as you are for taking advantage of your need for comfort. It is okay." And with that, she gave Usagi a soft hug to reassure her she was still her friend, still there for her.

Usagi looked up into Rei's eyes. She had come here to tell her that she still wanted to be her friend, and to just forget the previous night's actions, but seeing the look of loving adoration in Rei's eyes, she instead pulled her closer and kissed her ever so softly, her hands trailing across Usagi's back. They both knew where this was heading, and they both felt powerless to stop it. It was happening again, and neither knew whether to cry out in joy or frustration.


	4. Here we go again

Rei looked down at the sleeping form of Usagi, who lay cradled into her arms, with gentle caring. Somewhere after round three, she had passed out on Rei, holding her close, her face to Rei's chest. It felt somewhat strange to Rei holding her like this, Usagi's long, blond hair spilled out across her naked body. It was almost unreal how calm the usually bubbly girl looked whilst sleeping. She caressed her back with soft, firm strokes, trying her best to feel remorseful about what had happened. She should not have given in to her desire, yet she had. She had slept with Usagi again, and that her, who had one sworn to herself that she would never sleep with anybody she was not in a relationship with. That vow seemed to somehow have lost its importance, though. Looking at Usagi, she could only think of what they had as something wonderful. How could someone looking as innocent as Usagi and in some ways being so innocent, too, be involved in anything short of that? She wanted so much more than just those two nights, something more serious than solely sex as well, but she knew she was going to take what she could get from the beautiful girl sprawled out across her.

It was nice to just lie here, her girl in her arms, and until she realized it, Rei had drifted over into a deep slumber.

* * *

Usagi woke first, which probably a good thing as she might have freaked out on Rei again had she not. In the beginning when she had just started to wake, she had felt very comfortable, thought she noticed she had once again managed to kick the blanket off the bed like she often did. But she lay on a very comfortable pillow that was warm and somehow seemed to be evenly breathing. It was when she realized that her "pillow" indeed breathed that she started to panic. It was not only that she had done it again with Rei and then fallen asleep on her, she also her somehow managed to wrap her lips around Rei's right nipple like a little toddler would. She was just glad she had woken first. She would have been beyond embarrassed had Rei seen her sucking on her nipple in her sleep.

At the thought of sucking on Rei's nipple some memories of the previous night came rushing back to her unbidden. Memories that were not exactly PG-13, admittedly. She did not know whether to feel embarrassed at the thought, or the heed the much smaller part of her who felt incredibly smug at that she had been able to pleasure Rei like that. In the end, the larger part of her consciousness won out and she blushed profusely.

Groaning, Usagi pushed herself up. She felt several of her muscles ache from the workout she and Rei had had last night. Somehow, that did not really bother her, and the dull ache she felt between her legs felt rather good, somehow made her feel complete. It had happened a second time, and she could hardly deny that it was more than just a drunken accident this time.

Mesmerized, she stared down at the soft curves of the girl beneath her, curves that she had thoroughly explored last night. It had to be the fact that she was still drowsy and half asleep that made her do what she did now, because Usagi really did not want to explain to herself why she had done it had she been fully conscious. As if on autopilot, her lips moved down to Rei's neck, her pulse point. She looked so vulnerable there, and so soft. She bit down on it gently while sucking on the skin.

It was the soft moan that escaped the sleeping Rei's throat that brought Usagi back. This should never have happened, not the first time, and certainly not again. Carefully staying quiet, she stood up, quickly put on her clothes and exited the house. She felt slightly bad for leaving like this, like a thief in the night that she was, stealing Rei's night away along with her virginity, but the growing panic inside her let her know it was for the best. She quickly descended the stairs towards home. She had not even told her parents where she was, they were probably worried sick about her!

* * *

When she entered the house her mother hugged her tightly while tears were streaming down her face. She did so for a few minutes until she started the inescapable rant.

"Why didn't you call? Your dad and were worried sick about you! Don't even care to explain where you were, I can smell it all over you. You were at Mamoru's weren't you?"

"No", Usagi started to protest, but her mother cut her short.

"Don't lie! I'm gonna call him right now. I never thought her could be this carefree, sleeping with a minor", she said angrily, grabbing the receiver.

"No", Usagi screamed, "Please don't!" Her mother only looked at her sternly.

"Why shouldn't I?", she said, and started to dial. Usagi felt close to crying now.

"I really wasn't with him", she choked out through sobs. That finally got through to her mother who put the phone back down and looked at her anxiously.

"So, where were you?", she asked, looking her daughter straight in the eyes.

Still crying, Usagi answered. She knew her mother would not like what she was going to say right now, but she was tired of hiding and in desperate need of some advice, after she had managed to blow the one Naru had given her to the wind. "I never slept with Mamoru. We kind of... drifted apart. He wants more, but I'm... I'm not even sure if I want to be with him. When he asked if I wanted to..." Usagi choked on her words "I just lost it, I ran to Rei for comfort. I... I slept with her, and this night I did it again, and I don't know what to do, what I even want." She looked up at her mother with teary eyes, praying to see understanding in her mother's eyes, not anger or disappointment. Her mother smiled down at her gently.

"It's okay", she said, "Just listen to your heart, it'll lead your way. Cliché, I know, but that's what it is. Until you're sure, one way or the other, you have to stay clear of…", she had visible difficult at saying something about her own daughter having sex, "of further… physical escapades with Rei." She looked at Usagi concerned. "Better?" Usagi simply nodded at her mother, not exactly smiling, but not crying anymore either.

* * *

As it was a Sunday there was no school today, so they had decided to have their senshi meeting a little bit earlier, at around twelve. This usually would not have been a problem for Rei, yet today it was.

Rei felt like she had been knocked out since the moment she woke. Her whole body felt numb in one way or another. It seemed like she had been working out the evening in before. It took her a few moments to realize that in some way she indeed had. She also realized that there was no Usagi anywhere near. She was not surprised that Usagi had left the moment she woke up next to her, but she still felt disappointed. In some weird way, she had hoped that Usagi might have suddenly changed her mind.

Next thing she noticed was that the clock already read a quarter to twelve. Rei decided that she would skip putting on make-up for the day, as it was only her friends she was going to see and putting on make-up would take time she did not have. What definitely was necessary was that she took a shower, as she knew she still had to smell like sex. That also included brushing her teeth. She blush remembering how Usagi had sounded when she had licked her. She forced herself not to think about it.

A moment later, she was out of the shrine.

* * *

When Rei entered the senshi meeting, everyone stared at her, most of them curiously, while Usagi simply looked horrified. She wondered briefly if maybe she still looked like a sleepy mess, but she had even taken the time to brush her hair, even though she had not bothered to do it in front of the mirror. And surely she did not look that bad without make-up.

"Had a hot night, Rei?", Minako asked, looking at her while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. It figured the first one to speak was Minako, as she was always the most blunt with those things. Rei simply looked stunned, before stuttering:

"No, I mean… I haven't… god." Rei was growing more flustered and redder with every moment that passed.

"And, looking at that love bite, he was also quite possessive", Minako observed, grinning. Reflexively, Rei looked down at her cleavage. She saw immediately what Minako meant: A big, red imprint sat directly at her pulse point. It had not been in the heat of the last night, because she remembered every moment of that, which only left the option that it had been while she was sleeping. At a time where Usagi knew quite well what she was doing.

The glare that Rei shot Usagi went unnoticed by the others, but not by Usagi herself who shifted uncomfortably whilst grinning sheepishly at Rei.

"Who was it, Rei?", Minako asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"I think one of you knows quite well", she said angrily, before turning around on the spot and leaving through the door. Usagi hesitated only a short moment until she followed Rei outside, but it was enough to hear Mamoru say:

"Don't look at me like that. You know I would never go behind Usa's back." It was enough to make her feel sick out of a sudden. Willingly or not, and no matter what she had needed that moment, she had cheated on Mamoru, who after all still thought of her as his girlfriend. She stumbled through the door and down the street to where she saw Rei. She had meant to go to her to tell her how she was sorry and to make everything right again as much as it was possible. Now all she could do was stumble into her arms and cry. Cry at the harm she had already done to both of them and at her own confusion.

She had been angry, but as Rei looked down at the weeping girl she held in her arms, looking so confused and hurt and so utterly lost her anger evaporated and all she could do was hold Usagi, whisper to her everything would be alright again and nothing would change, though that could not be further from the truth. Finally, Usagi looked up, her vision still blurred by tears. Looking up at the fiery girl who held her, who all of a sudden was so very gentle, Usagi could not stop herself from giving her a soft peck on the lips. It was a kiss like they would have shared it in before, more like a friendly kiss, but it held so much more meaning. Rei smiled. She did not know whether she could relive this moment, but she would preserve it for sure.

"Come on, Usa, let's go back inside."

* * *

Usagi paced up and down in her room. She got busted, "for her own good", as her mother had phrased it, and if she left now there would be hell to pay the next morning. She did not exactly know whether she even wanted to leave the house, go back to where she had already been, and both times left in confusion and with the sinking feeling she was just hurting herself and both Rei and Mamoru. But the pull was great, and if she was honest she was not sure whether she could, or even wanted to withstand it. Sighing, she fell back onto her own bed. She would not sneak out for an uncertain outcome. She would not leave the safety of her home to hurt others more than she already had. She would stay.

* * *

Rei opened the door before she could even reach it and beckoned her in with a wave of her hand. Here she went again.


	5. Unity

The moment the door to Rei's room closed behind them Usagi pulled Rei close and kissed her, not out of any need, but simply because she wanted to.

She still was very aware of the fact that she was unfaithful to Mamoru that way, but she could not bring herself to care. It was not that she wanted to hurt him, but she honestly could not make it that much worse for him anyways, so it was not like it mattered. She kissed Rei gently, caressing her back with her hands. Rei kissed her back just as softly, tangling her hands in Usagi's hair. There was something in the air that Usagi could not quite grab. Somehow it seemed the air in the room was buzzing, but not in the sexually loaded way it had last time. It was something else.

After a moment Rei pulled back to take Usagi's shirt off, revealing a black lace bra, which she did not hesitate to take off in direct succession. Usagi meanwhile did exactly the same to Rei, leaving them both topless. Rei took a moment to lean back and admire the view of Usagi's full chest underneath her flushed face. She had seen it in before, but she had not taken the time to admire it as much as she should have.

Usagi blushed lightly under Rei's intense stare, but at the same time quivered in anticipation. But Rei did not go for her directly, but instead pulled off her skirt and panties too before gently shoving her back onto the bed. She took the time to take off the rest of her own clothing before lying down next to Usagi and kissing her softly, then taking her hands into her own while trailing kisses down across her collarbone to her chest. She kissed every inch of her breasts thoroughly before eventually taking the rosy little nipple into her mouth , sucking on it lightly.

Regardless of the calming atmosphere Rei permeated Usagi could not help but feel she was growing hotter, and her body began to tingle with anticipation as Rei continued her ministrations on her breasts. Despite that, she did not feel needy, but content.

While Rei slowly let her hands and mouth wander down her stomach, Usagi was basking in the feel of being the center of Rei's world, the only person that mattered to her, even if it was just for a short time. Looking down at Rei, she realized something that was, in fact, blatantly obvious, just that it was something she had never seriously taken the time to see: 'She is beautiful', Usagi thought. And it was true. Rei was beautiful, with her dark hair surrounding her face, while her eyes were filled with care and determination and something stronger she could not quite place. It was close to how her parents would sometimes look at her, yet it was totally different in some way.

Gently, she pulled Rei up to her, kissing her in the sweetest way she could, letting all the thoughts and feelings that she held at that moment pour into the kiss. Looking into her eyes, she began to move against Rei in a slow motion. Somehow she felt whole in a totally new way, one that she could not grasp or understand. It was a feeling that was just… there. She felt like they were floating, as if they were weightless, and even without looking into Rei's eyes, she knew she felt exactly the same. It was kind of surreal, like they had left earth. She hardly even realized that they both had reached their peak until she came down from her height.

Relaxing into Rei's arms, she thought that this time it had been something totally different than the last two times. Weird as it was, this was not about sex, but about something else, something way more meaningful.

She still tried to wrap her head around the fact that she did this with Rei. She had never felt such a longing for any other person, not Mamoru, not any of her other friends or even her parents. It was not the physical attraction that astounded her. She had been attracted by people before, mostly men, though she figured that it was not so much different with woman. It was the emotional connection she felt towards Rei. There had always been kind of a bond between her and the senshi, but this was different, and so much stronger.

Was this what love felt like, she wondered. She had not thought of the past nights as anything more than sexual escapades in before, something that she most likely had done with Rei because she felt most comfortable around her, but this thought gave it all a completely new dimension. She tried to dismiss it as ridiculous; Rei was her friend, and a good one at that, but a friendship was certainly not the same as a relationship and it should be avoided by all means to mix the two. But she could not seem to be able to shake the thought off, it buzzed around in her brain in ever recurring circles. Had she not been so comfortable in Rei's arms she most likely would have been freaking out by now, but as it was she contented herself with falling back into Rei's strong embrace.

She would have time to ponder about everything later. Now all she would do was relax and bask in the warm, fuzzy feeling she got from simply lying here next to Rei.

* * *

In some other part of the town, another couple sat on the balcony holding hands while watching the moon with wonder. It glowed in an unbelievably bright light, almost as bright as the sun, yet it did not illuminate the earth any more than usual. Nobody else was looking at the moon, either, which led them to the conclusion that no one but the sailor senshi could even see it. It had something to do with Usagi again, most likely. They just were completely clueless concerning the what.

"We should ask Setsuna what it means", Michiru reasoned. "For all we know, it could be a message to tell us the princess is in danger."

Haruka nodded wordlessly and took out her phone to call Setsuna.

"Do you have to call me at one in the night?", Setsuna asked Haruka, a little peeved about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"You looked out of the window?", Haruka asked directly back, ignoring the obviously rhetoric question.

"Yes, I always look out of the window while sleeping", Setsuna answered sarcastically, but made her way over to the window regardless. Looking outside, she instantly saw what Haruka was talking about.

"What does it mean?"

"It's not a warning, if that's what you're about. It basically is an engagement. It signifies a unity in mind, body and soul. Something quite similar happened when you and Michiru got closer, you just were too immersed in each other to notice it. As she is with Mamoru, earth most likely looks the same, but as we can't look upon it from above we can't see that. It is a good sign, don't worry", Setsuna explained.

"Okay, thanks", Haruka said before hanging up.

"What's it?", Michiru asked, while pulling her lover close. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

Haruka shook her head. "No." A cheeky grin spread across her features. "It seems like our little miss innocent ain't that innocent at all. The bright moon signifies, I quote, a 'unity in mind, body and soul'."

Michiru raised her eyebrows at that before hitting her wife lightly. "No thinking about how Usagi would look while having sex", she scolded lightly. "Don't deny it, I know you did. You do with every hot girl. And", she leaned down to whisper into Haruka's ear "why would you imagine what you can have? I'll be in the bedroom, if you are interested." That said, she sauntered off to the bedroom, leaving a smiling Haruka standing on the balcony. It did not take her very long to follow.

* * *

The gate to the future was buzzing with the energy of change, Setsuna could feel it. It was an energy far greater than there had been when Queen Serenity had gotten married. That was the part she had held back from Haruka. Though maybe not by law, by the rules of the stars Usagi was now officially married. She would be able to morph into the appearance of the royal sailor moon, adapting her lover's abilities and combining them with her own. It would strengthen her a lot, and her partner too, but at the same time all their enemies would become all the more adamant on attacking now, as the bond was still weak, and the royal state could only be achieved while the couple was in alignment.

The main problem was that this was way too early for Usagi to become queen. Her mother had been more than ten years older when she got married , and thus more experienced at defending the universe against the onslaught that was bound to follow. Also, she had known what she had to face and known not to sleep with the king in before, as to avoid fulfilling the last part of her way to marriage, the physical unity.

Setsuna sighed. She really should have told Usagi about this problem way earlier, but the girl had always seemed so innocent and way too reserved on the matter of sex that she had not felt the need to tell her just yet. She should have known better than to take any chances. However, what was done was done, so instead of thinking about what she could have done better in the past, she really should think about what to do now. She kind of hoped nobody had noticed yet, as the sign the moon gave them this night was invisible to anyone but the sailor senshi, but with the strong magical readings Usagi was bound to radiate now, it was only a matter of time, maybe up to a week, she estimated, until their enemies realized what was happening.

She sighed again. Sometimes Setsuna wished she could just be a normal woman like everybody else, without all this responsibility and peril. Stepping through the gate to the future, she saw that the future of Crystal Tokyo had ceased to be the most likely option. It was still an option as it had been in before, as the gate to the future only showed her the most likely perspective of the future, but the one that had replaced it was not exactly rosy. What she could see was the senshi facing an impossible battle against the forces of evil, where they only would have a chance if the royal couple would be able to transform into their royal appearances. "Royal Tuxedo Kamen", Mamoru was calling out, but nothing happened. Usagi managed to reach her royal appearance somehow, but Setsuna could feel even through the disturbances of time that it held only a very small amount of power, not even a shred of what it was able to be, most likely caused by the fact that it was not answered.. More so, the combined spells did not work. Usagi did not throw a rose tiara or something akin. Just nothing.

Unable to watch the inevitable end of the world that would surely follow, Setsuna stepped back into the present. She had to prevent this from happening. She had to, and she would. Whit newfound determination, she went over to her bookshelves. She had to find a way to teach Usagi and Mamoru how to deal with their new abilities, and fast.

Had she not been so immersed in her books, she would have noticed the unnaturally red glowering form of mars appear from behind the moon about half an hour later.


End file.
